Lonely Tenshi
by KitsukiCross
Summary: Tenshi is lonely but she decides to do something about it. Character death.
1. Lonely thoughts

Well, here I am, Psylarduck, with a rather sad story.

Is about a lonely Tenshi that seeks her own death.

I got inspired by a doujinshi, so please bear with me.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Touhou Project series, nor its characters.

This chapter is written from Tenshi's POV,

Enjoy.

I'm always alone...

With nobody to talk. No one that wants to hear me. Nobody that wants to walk with me...

And it hurts...

Yes, it hurts me the fact that the only reason people ever talks to me is to scold me...

Because they think I'm a crazy and sadist celestial delinquent...

Just because of a tiny prank that got out of my control...

And it also hurts that even the other celestials avoid me...

But I'm not always by myself...

There is Iku-san, but she only watches me from a certain distance and a bored look on her face all the time...

And it's always the same look of boredom on her face...

Never a smile...

It hurt me, way too much, to know that to the other people maybe I'm boring, or annoying, or... just plainly dull...

It hurts way too much to know that I'm of no use to other people...

So much that I have, more than once, thought about suicide as an alternative...

But I'm a celestial, so it's of no use other than cause me pain...

Even when I try, the reality slaps me in the face and confirms me that I can't die...

Even if I want to...

Even if I need to...

But there might be hope...

I've heard that there's a doctor at the bamboo forest that can do almost anything...

I wonder if she can take away my immortality, or at least create something that can let me die...

So it's decided...

Tomorrow I'll go to the bamboo forest to see if I can locate something or something...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day I made my way into the village and as I walked through the streets everyone was doing some gossip as if I couldn't hear it.

"Hey, isn't that the crazy celestial?" whispered a young woman with a disgusted look on her face.

"What is she doing here?" whispered another woman, and as I kept walking I heard really awful things.

Most of them I'd rather not recall them or do as if hadn't heard them.

So as I reached the bamboo forest I noticed it was kind of frightening and silent.

It made me wants to go back or have Iku-san by my side, but then I remembered she might not want to be with me.

And I don't blame her.

But well, let's stop for a moment to see if I can find anything at all.

Plant, plant, plant, rabbit, rock, plant, pla-

Wait! A rabbit! I heard they live here, so she might know the way to that place!

"Umm, excuse me." I said as politely as I could, but the bunny ignored me.

So I tried again, this time a little more loudly, "excuse me, could you tell me where is Eientei? I need help."

The rabbit turned her head towards me and it seemed she was happy or mischievous.

"Mmmmm, well, I was doing some recollections of money, but if you give me 500 yen, I'll help you" she said still smiling.

Since I was desperate to die, I gave her the money she asked for.

She ran almost immediately but she stopped and turned to say "c'mon, hurry up! It's over here".

I must say, she was quite fast but I could keep with her.

And there it was! A big place that resembled a palace, so probably the doctor might has something to do with the royalty.

"Over here, miss!" said the girl as she slid a door to enter.

When I stepped inside I noticed a few humans and a pair of youkai.

I was about to sit when another girl with bunny ears stepped in front of me.

She seemed kind of nice.

"Welcome to Eientei! Are you here for a specific medicine or are you here to see Eirin-sama?" said the girl with a smile.

"Well, I came here to see if she can help me with the problem I have." I said without revealing way too much.

"Don't worry! Eirin-sama can do anything!" said the girl with so much passion.

Like I used to be...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As I waited I decided to try to talk a little with the girl.

As we talked I found out that her name is Reisen Udongein Inaba and, apparently, she was the student of this Eirin person.

And when my turn finally came, I went to the room where that Eirin person was.

She seemed a calm person, maybe, even wise.

"Good evening, my name is Eirin Yakogoro. How can I help you." she said with a really polite smile.

Since I came all the way here I wasn't going to lie.

"I want to know if there's a way a celestial like me can die."

I know it may suck but please I hope some of you like this chapter.

By the way, my internet company cut it off on my house so until I get access to another computer I won't be able to update so sorry.

Well, thanks and R&R.


	2. A hope for death

Here is the second chapter of this story. We're going into darker things here so please expect something dark from here on forward.

Also, thanks, APH for your idea, it came better than mine.

Well, enjoy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I want to know if there's a way a celestial like me can die."

As I said those words, a confused look crept into Eirin-san.

"Die, you say? Mmmm... Why would you need to know that?"She said with a curious look.

"Actually, it is me who needs to die." I said with a serious look in my face.

"Well... Why don't you challenge the Hakurei shrine maiden to a danmaku battle?" said Eirin trying not to laugh.

It wasn't funny, I really want to die!

"I'm serious, Eirin-san. I'm willing to give you everything you want if I have to, just to know how to die!" I said standing up.

She just stared at me with a surprised look at me, it seemed like she was picking her next words with care.

"Why do you even feel like that? There aren't people that are going to cry over your death?" she said with certain seriousness on her eyes.

I didn't want to answer... The answer hurts... A lot... But I need to...

"I'm the celestial delinquent, everyone avoids me, I'm despised and maybe the only person that loves me is my parents... But I wouldn't like to worry them with that kind of problems... So please, Eirin-san" I said almost crying...

She suddenly stopped staring at me and started staring at the floor.

Then, she went to the door and locked it, and she also went to the window to make sure that no one was over there.

Then, she sat again.

"Well... You might know a thing about the Hourai elixir, right?" she said with a serious look on her face.

...Mmmm, Hourai elixir, I think it is the fabled immortality elixir a lot of people talk about...

"Well... I'm her inventor..." she said. And it was a rather weird thing to say since I was looking for a way to die... Not to live...

"Until recently... I was looking for a way to revert the process and during my research I found that the celestial immortality works in a similar fashion... And, two days ago to be exactly, I finished this experimental drug... But it's not tested yet... And, as I said, the celestial immortality works in a similar way, so it reduces even more the chances for you to succeed." said Eirin-san... So, she found a way to take away my immortality? So impressive... And it makes me want to die more, because I'm not even that useful... Not even to help anyone at all...

"So, what do I need to do for you to give it to me?" I said wondering about what she would make me do...

"Nothing... You'll be the one to test it. And that's all." she said with something between a smile and a frown... Maybe she was sad of the use that I'm going to give her drug...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well... Now I had only to take the drug and wait two hours for the drug to make effect.

But still... She said that I should think it over again... But I'm decided to commit suicide...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I still haven't taken the pills to stop being immortal, I want to commit suicide in a certain way just to make it sure that I won't survive...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I arrived the store that has all kinds of things from the outside world, so i will look for something to help me commit suicide...

Funny... This place is where I used to buy candy from the outside. My favorite ones were those called 'pocky'... I used to buy them a lot...

When I entered the first thing I noticed is that Rinnosuke-san and that Momiji girl that works with the Tengu reporter were playing videogames... I used to play them with Rinnosuke-san a lot but I suddenly lost interest on them.

"Oh, good morning, Tenshi-can" said Rinnosuke-san, while I just smiled... It's good to know that he still remembers me after 1 year.

"Ohhh, so you are Tenshi-san, pleased to meet you, I'm Momiji Inubashiri" said the girl with a rather cheerful mood.

"Good morning, Rinnosuke-san, and pleased to meet you, too" I said with a simple smile.

"Did you come for pocky, because if it's that I have to be sorry because i don't have any more, Konpaku-dono come here this morning for all the pocky for Saigyougi-sama" said Rinnosuke with a frown.

"don't worry, I came here for another kind of thing, if you don't mind can i look around the store to see if I can find anything that can help me?" I said trying to not look anxious.

"Well, it's okay as long as you ask for the item you want" said Rinnosuke-san as he and Momiji-san went back to their videogames.

I looked through the store trying to find a weapon or a dangerous working tool to commit suicide... Until i found something that caught my eye... It was an item that looked like a saw and a shaving knife... But bigger...

"Rinnosuke-san, what is this?" i said pointing the artifact that was in front of me.

"That...mmmm... Well, if you must know, it's a working tool that is used to chop small trees, but... This one was used to commit some crimes on the outside." he said rather grimly, I wondered about what kind of crimes were the ones committed.

"Also, Yukari-san gave me these newspaper related to that incident" said Rinnosuke-san as he passed me some newspaper.

All that seemed interesting was these things... Murder... Decapitated... Open... Not pregnant... Boat... And suicide...

Since it said that someone was decapitated it will help me with my plan...

"I will buy it if you don't mind, Rinnosuke-san" I said while he looked at me confused.

"Why would you like this?" he asked wondering why so I made up a fast lie.

"Well, nobody will buy it, so, consider it my way to say I'm sorry that I haven't come here" I said knowing that he would believe it.

"Well, I'll let you buy it but only if you promise me that you will come here in a week to buy candy, ok?" he said, but his words stung a little...

"...yes, I will..." I said paying, just to go away to my home to get some sleep before the great day.

My best and last day in a long time...

Well, I hope you liked this one and also, here is some info…

This story will have 7 endings, like in a videogame but here are the mechanics:

-I'll publish two side stories in this site and the best end with a puzzle for you to solve but please… don't post the answer for those challenges, ok?

-One ending will just require the basic story, two will require the first side story, three will require the second one and the last and best ending will require both stories.

Well, I hope you look forward it.

Psylarduck is out.


	3. A goodbye and a possibility for happines

Well, here is chapter three and from here part all ways to the seven endings… and I'd like to say something before this continues…

There are no Yuuka endings… by the time I had this planned I forgot to include her…

Sorry, Yuuka fans…

I might do another fanfiction where they both fight to death but I would need to improve my skill a lot so… for now…

Here it is… Lonely Tenshi Chapter 3

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A goodbye and a possibility for happiness

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well... Today is the day... The great day...

And I'm still unsure about if this works... Not because I'm afraid but because it might not work... Eirin-san even said that she was not sure...

But still I have to... this is what I want, right?

Because I'm despised, I'm annoying, and I'm ignored...

It would be better if I'm gone, because, I'm just a waste of space…

I'm of no good at all…

I can't help other people…

I can't solve an incident…

I can't start a business…

But...

Iku-san is always watching me on the weekends and Wednesdays...

And Reisen-san was so nice to me when I went to Eientei...

And Rinnosuke-san has been so nice to me, even after so much time...

And even though I just met her, Momiji-san was also really nice...

No, I must ignore them.

"Eldest daughter, if you need something, just ask, don't create disasters".

No, I must ignore them.

"Tenshi-san, I hope Eirin-sama can help you!".

No, I must ignore them.

"Tenshi-chan, good morning, this morning some strawberry-flavored pocky arrived, try it!"

No, I must ignore them.

"Ohhh, so you are Tenshi-san, pleased to meet you...".

NO!

Why…

Why…

Why they had to be nice to me...

It's supposed that I'm hated by everyone…

That I'm ignored…

That nobody cares about me…

But…

They…

They don't care about me, right?

It's part of their jobs and lives...

They don't care...

They mustn't care...

But...

Why am I thinking of these people right now...

I'm going to finish myself off...

I can't have any regrets…

I'm going to die, so…

I can't have regrets…

And if I kill myself today, I'd like to do something before...

I would like to say goodbye to her...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Where is she?" I said to no one after two hours of endless search for her...

Did she lose interest? Did she just stop caring?

"I wonder where you went" I said again to no one...

"Who are you looking for... eldest daughter?" Said a voice... Her voice... As I turned I found her... Her beautiful purple hair, her beautiful red eyes and her weird hat and scarf with those cute antennae things...

"Iku-san! I was looking for you... Because I need to tell you something... something important..." I said fearing that she might not want to hear me.

"Sure, what is it?" she said with the same bored look of always...

That damned look... not a smile... again... my last attempt at getting that smile...

"Well, you have always been with me... Taking care of me... Looking after me... And since I really think we are close I'd like to tell you that I... that I..." I tried to continue it... those words... come on... say it...

That I love you and I want you to give me a reason to stay alive, a life with you would be a nice one...

But I started crying knowing that she might not love me...

There are other celestials... Better ones... Happier ones...

So I had to lie for her sake and my sake...

But...

"Why are you crying, eldest daughter? Can't you tell me?" she said while holding my arms with her hands.

So this is another reason I guess...

"I might be gone for a long time in a travel I'm going to realize by myself, so… We might not see each other in some time, Iku-san" I said laughing and crying at the same time... this lie is the one that hurts the most...

"Well, if you don't mind, I can go with you, eldest daughter." she said...

And it hurt even more... Because I don't want to take anybody with me...

"No, I must do this alone, but... thanks anyway, Iku-san" I said then I hugged her and cried a little more in her arms "thanks for everything" I said as I started to walk away…

I think I saw something on Iku-san's face, but… it was just my paranoia for the need of a reason to stay here with her…

Loving her…

Spending our lives together…

But…

It wouldn't happen…

No matter how much I wanted…

No matter how much I needed it…

So as I was already on my way I decided that the place where I would die would be the grass field where Iku-san and I used to spend some time…

Well… more like… me enjoying my time by myself and Iku-san watching me from afar…

But still it was a nice place and…

It would be a nice place to die...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I'm here... I took the drug two hours ago...

I don't notice any difference at all…

I suppose it's because of Eirin-san abilities…

It would be the perfect time to start…

Right now it's raining... how fitting...

Now I can finish my life the way I want...

And even if this is the coward's way, I choose it...

But even if I go because of all the sad things, I remember the few happy times I had with everyone...

Happy days...

Sweet days...

Even the boring days I spent just being next to them...

It was enough to me to see how beautiful and funny this world can be...

If I hadn't screwed up everything at all, we might have enjoyed them together...

But it's late...

"Thanks, everybody... and... goodbye" I said as I took the dozuki and put it by my neck...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Wow… that was kind of intense… I must say, when I was writing this I cried a little…

I didn't know that this would be so sad…

It must be luck or something… but…

I don't know guys, what do you say…

Well the puzzle is after the first ending…

So please solve it…

And no…

I'm not going to put the other stories on my account…

I'll create another for those two…

I know it might feel like an Ass Pull or something but… please… bear with me.

Also, thanks for reading and I hope that to this point you had enjoyed this…

Well… until next time…


	4. WORST END: Lack of Words

Well, you just got the WORST END…

Sad, indeed…

I hope that you're still with me by this point…

And… After this ending… is the puzzle to get to the other stories…

So read, please…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lonely Tenshi

WORST END

Lack of Words

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Today is a sad day...

And not just for me...

For a few people too...

Other celestials don't mind but well...

They are just egocentric...

As of me, this seems kind of unreal...

I just talked to her the day before...

Apparently she had been planning this...

She went to Eientei...

She asked for a drug...

Then she brought the weapon at Kourindou...

She then...

Then...

She talked to me and said she was going to go on a trip...

And said goodbye...

And...

Thanks for... everything...

Then, she went to the field she liked a lot...

And started cutting her head off...

Still, she couldn't chop it all off...

But still, that entire she cut was enough...

She died out of blood loss and spinal cord damage, also a lot of other things that were too technical...

So, this was the trip you were talking about, eldest daughter?

A trip you had to do by yourself...

Kind of cruel, you know...

Your parents are crying...

That Reisen girl is sad about your death...

Rinnosuke-san is also sad because he sold you the weapon, but, that Marisa girl has been helping him to snap out of it...

But still... you were that depressed?

You could have talked with me, eldest daughter...

But, I guess, I'm also one of the people to blame...

I always seemed so distant to you, so, you might give up after a few attempts...

It is sad that under those circumstances you finally talked to me...

How much of your plan was already going on...

Could I have stopped you?

No... I don't think so...

Just standing there someone seemed to come near to me...

That Eirin doctor...

"Well, this is a bad way to know that the drug works" she said...

I wanted to punch her, but...

"Yes, but, isn't it always a bad way to know if that kind of drug works?" I said trying to make her know that rather than comforting, she was being insensitive.

"When you're immortal thanks to the Hourai elixir it's a good thing to die... maybe she got a similar melancholy." she said, but I know the eldest daughter said something to her, but she might say something about patient-doctor confidentiality...

But still...

"Well, if you need something come to Eientei for any kind of cure... but only if you feel like It." she said as she walked away...

Maybe she was saying or implying something...

Ah, well...

I couldn't face her parents anymore...

I couldn't protect you, not even know what was wrong...

Hell, not even notice that something was wrong...

But as for me...

I might not go outside as much as i did anymore...

I would remember the places she would like to go...

But why do I care?

Maybe I had something for her...

But it doesn't matter now...

All I can do is keep her hat as some sort of tribute to her...

My personal tribute...

And probably the most sad thing of all of this is that...

The best celestial I've ever met has died...

But well...

At least she knew about how to do it...

But it makes me wonder...

About a lot of things...

Well...

For now...

Goodbye...

Eldest daugh...

No...

Tenshi-san...

I hope you reincarnate in someone else, so, we might meet again...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well… let me explain a few things.

-The drug worked.

-Tenshi died.

-Iku-san is sad, but not depressed.

-Iku-san doesn't know a thing about Tenshi-san feelings.

-Reisen didn't become Tenshi-san friend.

And also… Tenshi-san isn't going to reincarnate…

I'm sorry for making this kind of endings. Way too sad.

Well, solve the puzzles to get to the BEST END or at least a GOOD END.


	5. Puzzle

Here is the puzzle to reach the other two side stories…

I hope that is complex enough for you guys…

And please… don't solve it on the review section…

And don't put the solution on the reviews…

Please…

Well, here is the puzzle for the first story…

23/8/1/20/9/19/9/11/21/19/1/14/4/15/9/14/7

And here is the puzzle for the second one…

23/8/1/20/19/15/14/5/9/18/9/14/19/4/5/19/11

Every number is the value of a letter, so the number 4 is the same letter on both words, and so on…

When you solve one, put the result on the story search engine…

It doesn't have any spaces… So don't worry about it.

Well… see ya…


	6. Author Note

Hello people, Psylarduck here.

I want to say that the second story in the Lonely Tenshi Series won't be put up for another while.

I'm actually rewriting this series in order for it to fulfill my expectatives when it comes to my writing. Also, the codes you guys found out they work, but it's just that the story isn't up.

Sorry for all inconveniences, but don't worry, this story hasn't been dropped.

Thanks for your attention, Psylarduck.

P.S. : I have no internet connection at home, and chances are, this will help me focus on writing this one faster.


End file.
